


a blurry lens of summer sun

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Photography, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It turns out that when Jackson suddenly exclaimshey – we should go to the beach!,he doesn’t mean taking a simple daytrip to somewhere local. No, he means driving all the way down to Busan and making a weekend of it, finding a hotel and staying overnight. (It's just as well, really, that Youngjae makes it so hard for Jaebum to say no.)





	a blurry lens of summer sun

**Author's Note:**

> listen...... i know it's september now, but i'm going to carry on writing summer fic if i want to!!

It turns out that when Jackson suddenly exclaims _hey – we should go to the beach!,_ he doesn’t mean taking a simple daytrip to somewhere local. No, he means driving all the way down to Busan and making a weekend of it, finding a hotel and staying overnight. Jaebum’s about to insist that it’s a bit last minute, that maybe they should wait a couple of weeks to make sure they can secure somewhere to stay or even just go somewhere nearby, but Jackson’s talking again before he can even find one word to say.

“I’ve never been there before!” Jackson says. “And none of us have any plans this weekend. Why not?”

Jaebum looks across to Youngjae – Youngjae and his wide smile and how he’s looking at Jackson with his eyes lit up like spending the weekend in Busan is the best thing that anyone’s ever suggested – and he already _knows._ He can’t say no. There’s no point in even trying: once Jackson’s got his heart set on something, he won’t stop at anything to get it, and when Youngjae wants it, too? Jaebum can’t.

“Find us somewhere to stay, and we’ll go,” says Jaebum. Youngjae’s grin gets impossibly brighter. “I’ll even drive, but just on the way there. You can take us back. Or I’ll drive halfway there. Either way, we’ll go half each.”

“You’ve got it.” Immediately, Jackson’s reaching for his laptop. “You know you can count on me to find the best hotel possible. Within budget, of course.”

True to his word, he finds a pretty good place. Jaebum finds himself wishing for the end of the week even more than usual, longing for soft sand under his feet and heavy sun on his back and quality time with Youngjae and Jackson. Maybe it’s just as well he agreed to do something so last minute: he doesn’t think he could stand waiting much longer. When he _really_ thinks about it, sinking into another deep daydream of the beach on the subway home from work, Jaebum swears he can taste the salt in the sea air because the scent’s so strong in his mind.

(To tell the truth, he hasn’t looked forward to something this much in quite a long time, not that he’ll tell Jackson that. Yet. He’ll save that for Saturday night as the three of them watch the sun setting, or over breakfast on Sunday morning. Whenever Jaebum thinks it’ll count the most.)

Come Saturday morning, Jaebum actually finds himself eager to wake up early, even if it’s nothing compared to the way Jackson practically shoots out of bed, in the bathroom for a shower before Jaebum and Youngjae have even sat up.

“Come on,” Jaebum says, nuzzling at Youngjae’s neck when he tries to burrow back into the pillows. “You can sleep in the car if you need to. It’s not like you’re gonna be driving.”

Youngjae just hums, not pulling his face away from the pillows yet.

“Not like you _can_ drive in the first place,” Jaebum adds, poking him in the back. Youngjae groans.

“Help me up then, hyung,” he says, turning onto his back and holding his arms out. Jaebum snorts, but takes Youngjae’s hands all the same, pulling him up. Youngjae’s thanks comes in the form of a sleepy smile.

“It’s just as well we’ve already packed,” Jaebum mutters when he drops Youngjae’s hands, but he can’t help the grin – especially when Jackson comes back from the bathroom, his hair damp and a towel around his waist.

“Are you two even gonna start getting up?” he asks, though it isn’t malicious at all, just fondly affronted, a touch exaggerated.

“Mm, eventually,” says Youngjae, though he sounds a lot more enthusiastic about it now that there’s a pretty much naked Jackson in the room.

“We are, we are.” Jaebum stretches and stands up, nodding over at Jackson. “Put some clothes on.”

“I’m still ahead of you two,” is Jackson’s answer, and sure – he’s got them there.

It might be a miracle, Jaebum thinks, that they’re ready to get on the road within an hour. Their bags are in the boot of the car, there’s enough gas in the tank that they have no need to stop for some, and the sun promises to be shining over Busan. It’s all they need.

Jaebum drives, a promise he can’t break. There’s a squabble over the passenger seat, and it’s resolved by Jaebum telling the two of them to both sit in the back, which they do. (Of course, there’s no way that Jaebum’s secretly delighting in the fact that it means he can play whatever music he wants until they get to a rest area. No _way.)_

What he hadn’t counted on, though, is being distracted. The first time Jaebum takes a glance in the rear-view mirror, he smiles at the sight: Jackson and Youngjae close together in the backseat, both of them smiling as well, maybe with their hands joined on Jackson’s lap where Jaebum can’t see. He looks away and focuses on the road again, humming along to the song that’s playing.

The next time, though, he looks because there’s the sound of laughter (Youngjae), and then whispered words he can’t hear enough to understand (Jackson), and then more laughter (both of them), and then – and then, they’re kissing. They’re probably doing it on purpose, conspiring against him, trying to make him regret his suggestion that they should sit in the back. Jaebum rolls his eyes with a sigh. He doesn’t know what else he expected.

It’s somewhat of a relief when they eventually pull into the rest stop, more so because it means the teasing will stop than because it’s a chance to stretch his legs and look at something that isn’t the expressway in front of him. They stock up on snacks for the rest of the journey, Youngjae insisting that they buy enough to make a picnic of it when they’re on the beach even though there’s going to be all sorts of food for them to try there.

For the rest of the way, Jackson offers to drive, and so Jaebum takes the seat next to him. Youngjae naps in the back, his cheek squished against the window. Jaebum shoots fond looks back at him, and feels bad for smiling when the car abruptly stops upon arrival and Youngjae bangs his forehead against the glass.

They check in to their hotel room: two double beds, though one will go unused. Jaebum would happily spend the next hour or so here, just taking a rest before heading out, but Jackson claims that there are more important things at hand: the city, the beach! Jaebum doesn’t know how he does it. They’ve _both_ been driving, and Jackson more recently at that. At this point, he just doesn’t question it.

They take a map from the tourist centre near the hotel, and Jaebum picks a postcard out to send to Jinyoung, even if they’re only here for one night. A little bit of irony – Jaebum being near Jinyoung’s hometown when Jinyoung’s back up in Seoul. Jinyoung will appreciate it, Jaebum knows.

From there, they finally _do_ head to the beach, to Haeundae. It’s not as busy as it could be, and for that, Jaebum’s relieved, but those famous umbrellas are still out there, lining the sand just like in so many photographs. They find a spot to set up camp, and Jackson and Youngjae make a beeline for the sea what feels like immediately.

“Jaebum-hyung!” Youngjae calls from the water. He’s waving wildly, like he thinks Jaebum can’t see him. Jackson joins in, too: calling for Jaebum, waving at him. Jaebum waves back, but – not now. He shakes his head, smiling, and tells them later, for sure. Instead, he lies back on a towel, sunglasses over his eyes, and just soaks it all in: the sun, the sounds, how much he can let himself relax like this.

After a while, he sits up and writes Jinyoung’s postcard. He’ll find somewhere to post it later or tomorrow: now is the time to make sure he remembers this weekend, to commit it to something physical – something that holds a memory better than a seashell can.

He bought some cheap disposable cameras for the trip, an impulse buy when he saw them on sale the last time he was out for groceries. They’ll capture the realest of moments, he thinks. There’s no way to edit the pictures, no way to even see them before getting the film developed, and something about that’s comforting, somehow. It’s like there’s no pressure for the photos to come out perfectly.

Jaebum takes pictures of the sand and the sea and the shells and the sky, and of course, of Jackson and Youngjae. He walks out so he’s wading ankle-deep in the water, joining them at last.

“Finally!” Jackson’s voice is loud, and his smile seems as bright as the sun overhead. Jaebum has to smile back – has to capture the moment, even though he can’t see how it looks. That doesn’t matter, though. What matters is that he _did_ capture it, that he lived it, no matter how it turns out.

Overall, it’s a good time, even when Jaebum narrowly avoids slipping on seaweed by clinging onto Youngjae. Youngjae just laughs at him, his head thrown back, practically shining because of the way the light’s hitting him. It’s another split second that’s caught by the camera, even though there’s no way to truly encapsulate the sound of Youngjae’s laugh. Jackson somehow ends up involved in someone’s beach volleyball game, and Jaebum and Youngjae watch from their towels, eating the last of the food from the rest area. It’s getting into the evening now, though that’s hardly noticeable in the summer, when the sun isn’t showing any signs of going down just yet.

“Did you win?” Jaebum asks when Jackson returns, propping himself up on his elbows. He lost track of the game, if he’s honest, but the smile on Jackson’s face is already answering his question for him.

“Uh-huh.” Jackson sits, half on Youngjae’s towel and half on Jaebum’s. “Hotel and then dinner?”

It’s easy enough to agree to that.

They change at the hotel and settle on a restaurant, one where they can sit outside, one where the sun’s rays are still on them as it finally sets. The food’s good, and the city at night time – even just the seafront – has an entirely different feel compared to during the day. The buildings are all lit up, making the water shimmer in the dark. They finish eating and head out into the night and all its lights and sounds, walking along the waterfront. Jaebum’s got some shots left on the disposable cameras, so he pulls one out to snap a photo. Once that’s done, he reaches for his phone: he doesn’t want to risk not getting a good picture of this. This time, he wants a photo he can control. Still, he wonders what the first photo looks like: if it’s blurry, all the colours glittering on the water melding into one.

The picture on his phone most definitely isn’t, the city lights reflected on the surface of the sea there on the screen in some number of megapixels that Jaebum can’t remember, crisp and clear. Jackson gets a stranger passing by to take one of the three of them on his phone, the sea their backdrop. (Jaebum pretends not to notice, but Jackson sets the picture as his lock screen immediately afterwards.)

It’s back to the hotel, then, and there, it’s easy, so easy, to dissolve into a mess of hands and mouths and limbs and heat. Jaebum feels like he can’t not be touching them, one of them, _both_ of them. He needs both of them. Two pairs of hands, two mouths, two names on his lips. This, he can’t ever entrust to photography, whether analogue or digital, whether the end result is on a screen or a piece of paper. This, he can only let himself get lost in.

He finds himself in the middle when they’re done, an arm loose around each of them. The three of them lie there, Jaebum savouring the quiet: silence is pretty hard to come by with Youngjae and Jackson, not that he actually minds. It just makes these moments all the more significant. If he listens hard enough, he swears he can hear the sound of the waves kissing the shore, the tide coming in.

“I’m glad we came here,” he says, calm, like he doesn’t want to disturb the atmosphere.

“Oh, I bet you are, hyung.” Jackson smirks and slings an arm over Jaebum’s waist, his voice bright and low and smug in Jaebum’s ear. The kiss he presses to Jaebum’s shoulder, though, is soft – none of the sharpness of his words there.

On Jaebum’s other side, Youngjae simply kisses his cheek and leans in close. Jaebum sees him reaching for Jackson’s hand out of the corner of his eye, sees Jackson squeeze Youngjae’s hand back.

He smiles, relaxing his body like he did on the beach earlier, basking in the kind of warmth that even the sun can’t give him.

**Author's Note:**

> it feels like there was so much smiling in this fic? just endless, endless smiling? BUT anyway thanks so much for reading everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
